myofascialfandomcom-20200214-history
Help formulation
To be able to help you with formulating the help you need, i will need some details. Income * Do you have money currently to pay rent, buy food and clothes, and pay for electricity, water, gas and such bills. * Is the money you have enough to pay for that? * If so, do you have (many) debts and are you able to handle these? Do you know the amount of debts you have and the total amount of money you owe to others? Basic needs * Do you have problems getting food and something to drink from a store? Can you be specific please if you experience problems. Do you already have someone who helps you with this? * Do you use alcohol, medicine or drugs of any kind? If so, how often and how much? Are you insured for healthcare? * Do you have problems walking inside your current home, or do you have problems with moving outside your current home. If so, can you try to be specific. * Can you wash yourself daily? If not, what is the reason you cannot do so? Do you have soap and do you use that? Have you got towels to dry yourself? * Can you shave yourself, brush your teeth, comb your hair? Do you have the tools to do so? Do you need help with personal hygiene? * Can you easily go to the toilet. Would you (sometimes) need help there? Physical help * Can you see a docter if you need one? If not, can you tell me why? * Can you go and see a dentist once or more a year? Can you see go see one if you need it? * In case of a problematic health situation, can you go to a hospital and will you be treated there? * If you are in a problematic health situation, would you also be willing to go to a hospital? Pets * Do you have pets? If so, how many and what kind? * Do those pets get fed daily? If they need to see a docter, is that possible? Social * Do you have any family members living who you might be able to contact? If so, do you still have contact with them and do you want to contact them? * Would you like to meet new people? * Do you have problems with meeting new people. If you have problems with meeting new people, is that because you hardly see them or because you are afraid of meeting them? * Do you have contact with people living in your neighboorhood. If so, do you qualify that as 'good contact', 'not so good contact' or a 'bad relation'. Do you have someone who you qualify as a 'good contact' or a 'friend'. Help required * What help do you think you specifically need to be able to survive winter? What help would be very welcome? * Can you tell me what you would like to see from a potential helper. Would it be helpfull if they simply listen to you? Do you need help with something in your basic needs? * Do you have problems with the helper being a male, or a female? * Is there something what the helper specifically must know before they come to you? * Have you been hospitalized or treated in a mental institution? How long ago was that? * If you have been hospitalized or treated in a mental institution: **Was it with your consent? **How long has it been? **Was it a positive experience? **What was the reason you where treated there? **Did the treatment help? More questions may arise depending on your answers.